Talk:Chapter 792
Translation or Epithet? In the translation i read they say on the last page, in the paper panel: "THAT "PIRATE ALLIANCE"!! THE HEAVENLY YAKSHA HAS DEFEATED DOFLAMINGORhavkin (talk) 07:17, July 2, 2015 (UTC)!!" The Heavenly yaksha is Doflamingo epithet. is it a translation error or do we have a name (passed down from their victory) for the alliance? Rhavkin (talk) 07:17, July 2, 2015 (UTC) It's MangaPanda's crappy translation. Ignore them Joekido (talk) 07:22, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Mangareader/Mangapanda have a track record of being god damn TERRIBLE with translations. http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/AdmiralMaynard_zpslfoywvkl.png 09:52, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Ace talks about little brother(s)? Is it confirmed that Ace said brothers? Is tihs also in the japanese version or is this a translation error? I ask this because plurals can be hard to detect in Japanese. This is a pretty important detail as it would mean that Ace knew Sabo was alive. 12:54, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It's a mistake. Mangastream, while sometimes better than Mangareader/Mangapanda, aren't without faults of their own. http://i1299.photobucket.com/albums/ag62/stalhein61/AdmiralMaynard_zpslfoywvkl.png 12:56, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Chapter Note It's notable because of how much of a threat they consider Doflamingo. They didn't do it to characters like Crocodile or other Devil Fruit users. SeaTerror (talk) 19:27, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Nah, it's not really noteworthy. What are you comparing it to? Crocodile's capture? That's really all you have to go off of, isn't it? Even if you only compare those two cases, they were under different circumstances AND we don't know what happened off-screen with Croc. It's just not worth mentioning. 20:16, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Absolutely unnecessary. 20:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, not needed. 20:52, July 3, 2015 (UTC) ^Not necessary to include in the notes. 21:50, July 3, 2015 (UTC) It's unnecessary also because it doesn't affect the story. --Meganoide (talk) 23:40, July 3, 2015 (UTC) If they didn't consider him that much of a threat they would have just used a single pair of handcuffs since that neutralizes a Devil Fruit user just as much as being completely chained. SeaTerror (talk) 01:21, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay, yes. But so? Why do we, as a wiki, need to note that they consider him as a threat under chapter notes? Chapter note: Luffy eats a lot of meat in this chapter, indicating that he likes meat. Chapter note: Koala grabbed Sabo's face because she is angry at Sabo. This is different from how Koala treated Hack. 02:17, July 4, 2015 (UTC) You're just trolling now. I gave a clear example of how this is notable. Doflamingo being the only Devil Fruit user they have ever chained up like that shown throughout the series. SeaTerror (talk) 02:33, July 4, 2015 (UTC) And Enel is the only devil fruit user with giant earlobes. It doesn't matter. You may say that I'm trolling, but my point is that these things aren't significant. I 100% agree that Doflamingo is the only DF user shown withstrained like this. I just don't think that means anything. I think this discussion is closed. 03:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I already showed you how it was notable. They considered him THAT much of a threat. Also you thought wrong then. SeaTerror (talk) 04:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC) If Doflamingo didn't have a Devil Fruit but was just as dangerous, he'd probably still be chained up. That's how this isn't significant. 04:18, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Only you are for having Doflamingo being tied up as a chapter note, ST. Everyone else are against it, it's a clear majority, give it up. 04:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Nobody is really against it since nobody as read the arguments once again. SeaTerror (talk) 04:25, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I'm against it. He's against it. She's against it. They're against it. We're all against it! We read the arguments. We disagree. That is why we are against it. 04:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) No only Ryu argued about it. Nobody else read the arguments. SeaTerror (talk) 04:42, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I have to agree with everyone who are against it because you know, majority rules. Who the **** cares if Doflamingo is all chained up and not handcuffed? It's not trivia-worthy, that can go in a summery section Joekido (talk) 04:51, July 4, 2015 (UTC) I might be a little late to the party, but I agree with the removal of it from here. It's definitely not related to the chapter. But it is also definitely worth noting in Doffy's Abilities and Powers section. 18:12, July 5, 2015 (UTC)